


A Winchester Christmas

by Siberianskys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Prompts: Opening Presents, Fire in the Fireplace, Hot Cocoa, Sleigh Ride, Kissing Under The Mistletoe, Homemade Presents, Hanging Stockings, Baking/Cooking, and Give to Charity
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 5
Collections: Allbingo





	A Winchester Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December 2020 Allbingo Winter Fest.

Dean, on Christmas Eve, walked toward the entrance of the crowded grocery store and stopped by the red kettle as he had flashes of memory of shopping with his mother as a toddler, his hand in hers and waiting as she pushed a couple of crumpled bills through the top slot. He remembered putting pennies from his own pocket into the same slot after she finished. He couldn't help, but wish that Sam had memories of their mother. As a kid, Dean used to think that Sam was the lucky one, because you couldn't miss what you never had. He knew as an adult that wasn't true.

Since this was the first stable home he'd had since their mother died, Dean was determined to have a real Christmas or as close as he could manage. The only thing he really knew about traditional Christmases is what he saw on TV or in the movies. He hoped his efforts would be good enough to please Sam. He knew that Sam didn't see the bunker as home like he did, since Jessica had given Sam a taste of a real home when they lived together. 

When Dean got home from grocery shopping, he found the bunker empty. He wondered where Sam had gotten off to. He checked his messages and found that Sam hadn't left one. That made him nervous. Dean jumped when his phone rang. Rolling his eyes, Dean answered his brother's call. He laughed when Sam told him that he was picking-up some last minute things. Dean figured that they were both on the same page for once. 

Dean put the groceries away quickly and then started decorating. He wanted to be done before Sam got home. Dean wasn't expecting to get to surprise his brother. Sam's unexpected departure gave him the chance. 

When Sam came in door and bounded down the stairs, he stopped and smiled as he watched Dean hang Christmas stockings to the bookshelf. Sam had to give Dean props for his creativity since they didn't have a fireplace. Sam would have loved to have had a wood burning fire in a fireplace, but it was nice to have Christmas stockings at least. He raised his eyebrow when Dean hung a third stocking. 

"Are we having company?" Sam asked. 

"I was hoping Cas would drop by," Dean said, turning and smiling at his brother. 

"Call him," Sam said, carrying his bags over to the table and setting them down. 

"It's not an emergency," Dean said.

To Sam, his brother sounded like he was straining to sound nonchalant. "You know you want to," Sam said. "And I didn't buy this for it not to be used."

"Mistletoe?" Dean asked, scrunching up his nose when Sam held-up the plant. 

"Don't look constipated," Sam said. "I''m not blind; I've seen how you look at him."

"He's my best friend," Dean said. 

"He's more than that," Sam said, hugging his brother as he pressed the mistletoe into Dean's hand. "Call him."

Dean watched as Sam grabbed the bags off the table and carried them toward the kitchen. When his brother had disappeared from view, Dean took Sam's advice and hung the mistletoe and called for Cas, hoping that he would respond.

"Is everything okay?" Cas asked, walking down the stairs, his trench coat flapping behind him. 

"Fine," Dean said, tense as he stepped into Cas's path so the angel unknowingly stood under the mistletoe. Dean took him by his lapels and kissed him softly on the lips.

After the kiss was broken, Cas pressed his fingers to his lips and stared into Dean's eyes as his own eyes crinkled in puzzlement.

Dean grasped Cas's hand and tugged him toward the kitchen. "Let's see what Sammy's up to," Dean said. 

"I thought there was an emergency," Cas said. 

"You're family," Dean said. "We wanted you here for Christmas."

"And the kiss?" Cas asked. 

"Tradition," Dean said. 

"You kiss everyone that comes over for Christmas on the mouth?" Cas asked. 

"No," Dean said, blushing.

"I don't understand," Cas said. 

"If you're attracted to someone the tradition is to get them under the mistletoe and kiss them," Dean said. 

"Mistletoe?" Cas asked. 

Dean pointed toward the ceiling and waited for Cas to get it. 

"You hung that so I would stand under it?" Cas asked. 

"It was Sam's idea," Dean said. 

"Sam wanted you to kiss me?" Cas asked. 

"I never know what's in that kid's head," Dean said. 

"I want you to be happy," Sam said, coming out of the kitchen and looking pointedly at his brother.

"I'd be happy if you were making dinner while you were in there," Dean said. "I'm starving."

"You're a bottomless pit," Sam said, laughing. 

"Since you know that," Dean said, "please tell me you've got something to feed me since you got me all distracted by Cas."

Sam laughed. "Yes, I'll feed you and then we'll watch Christmas movies and open presents and if you play your cards right I'll make you hot cocoa."

"Damn," Dean said, "I forgot to get Swiss Miss."

"Then it's a good thing I bought cocoa, vanilla extract, milk and sugar," Sam said. 

"How did you learn to make it from scratch?" Dean asked. 

"Jess," Sam said, smiling sadly. "When she found out I'd never had homemade hot cocoa she made it for me and then she insisted I go home with her for Christmas break. Her family ran a ranch in Wyoming. She even took me on a sleigh ride."

"I'm sorry, Sammy, you should have had that life," Dean said. "If I hadn't come for you--"

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and hugged him tight. "Don't be sorry. We hunt; that's out family business. It's what we were meant to do. Think about all those people we saved. I don't regret it. I only regret those we couldn't save."

Dean hugged Sam back and pressed his cheek against his.

When they finally let each other go Dean, Sam and Cas ate dinner, then sat in front of "The Christmas Story" and opened gifts including the hand knitted sweaters that Dean found at a flea market. After everything was opened and it was a good stopping point, Sam paused the movie and went to make hot cocoa. While he was gone, Dean took Cas's face between his hands and kissed him deeper and harder than he had under the mistletoe. 

"Why do you keep doing that?" Cas asked. 

Dean felt his heart thump harder as he tried to find the right words. It wasn't like he'd ever told anyone that he loved them. 

Sam didn't have that problem, so when he came back into the room carrying a tray of Christmas cookies and 3 mugs of hot cocoa, he said, "He loves you."


End file.
